


Bonding with an Aburame (Explicit Version)

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Eiji Ono and Sumiko Aburame are put into an arranged marriage before even meeting each other. Can they make this into something lasting or will it simply be a marriage of convenience. Pairing OCxOC.





	Bonding with an Aburame (Explicit Version)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Bonding with an Aburame

Eiji Ono ran his hand through his short blue hair as his green eyes looked over the room. He wondered for the thousandth time how he had got into this situation. Just a month ago he had been a simple Chunin in the ninja forces, sure he was twenty nine going on thirty but he was happy where he was and didn’t want that to change. Then his mother meddled, and used an old clan rule to arrange a marriage, because as she said “she worried that her boy would end up alone.” Eiji chuckled, he knew the real reason she wanted him married grandchildren. She had felt lonely ever since his father died, a few years ago. But under the rules of the clan there was nothing he could do to stop it, so the marriage was made for a month later, but the worst thing was that he was unable to meet his fiancée during the month because of his mission schedule. The only thing he knew about was her name Sumiko Aburame. It was pure luck that he was able to make it to the wedding, his mission had ended less than hour before he had to go to the ceremony. He arrived a few minutes before it was about to start, it was an incredibly small guest list. It was his mother, the Aburame clan head Shibi Aburame, and Shibi’s son Shino. Soon his bride to be was walking down the aisle, her face completely covered. The priest made his speech and not a moment later the two were shoved into a room. Eiji’s new wife excused herself to get ready. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the bathroom door opening. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his wife in nothing but a white silk robe. her shoulder length dark hair helped sculpt her oval shaped face, and her gray eyes stared into his own green ones.  
“I’m ready.” She said a small blush on her cheeks.  
Eiji smiled, “As glad as I am that you’re willing to take our relationship to the next level. I would like to actually get to know you. For example could I get your name?”  
Her blush deepened, “I’m Sumiko Aburame, and well I guess it is Sumiko Ono now.”  
Eiji took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, “It is a pleasure my dear. My name is Eiji Ono. Now let’s see where the sake is.”  
“There is sake here?” Sumiko asked  
Eiji turned to her and smirked, “There is always sake.” After he searched a few cabinets he pulled out a bottle and a of couple glasses as well and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Sumiko sat down as he handed her a glass.  
“I know why my mother arranged this marriage but why did the Aburame clan head agree?” Eiji asked taking a sip.  
Sumiko took a sip “I assume you know that when an Aburame is born a hive is put into their body. Well the hive that was put in my body, well it rejected me. It is not unheard of in the clan, but there is a slight stigma that comes with it. Not soon after that my parents were killed. The clan helped me the best they could, but I have always felt a bit lonely. I can only assume this was set up because the clan felt sorry for me.”  
Eiji chuckled, “So grandchildren for me, and pity for you. Our families are wonderful aren’t they?”  
Sumiko raised an eyebrow “Grandchildren?”  
“My mother’s reason. I was thinking about the possibility of children in maybe a year. But we can talk about it later. My real question is why you aren’t married already?” Eiji asked pouring each them a new glass of sake.  
Sumiko shrugged, “I never really thought about it. I was just living my life and I enjoy my job of being the historian for the Aburame reading about the history of the clan.” A smile had appeared on her face she spoke about her job. “Why aren’t you married?” She asked  
“Same reason different job, I have been focused on being a ninja.” Eiji said  
“During the month I asked around about you.” Sumiko started to say  
“Well I’m glad one of us did, it makes this only slightly less awkward.” Eiji said  
“You are respected by most Chunin and few Jounin. In fact almost everyone I talked to said that you could easily make Jounin. So why are you still a Chunin?” Sumiko asked  
“I never really needed to upgrade in rank. I didn’t need the pay upgrade and I was out of the village enough as is. Plus if I remain a Chunin enemies will underestimated me.” Eiji said with a small smile.  
Sumiko put her drink down, “I also heard a rumor that you were captured by Orochimaru.”  
Eiji shook his head and put his glass down as well, “I swear ninjas are worst gossipers then house wives. Yes I was captured but it wasn’t by the snake himself but by it was an ally of his. A doctor of some sort, he tried to get information out of me. But he failed. I was able to escape after killing the bastard and ransacking the laboratory for information of course.”  
“I also heard that when the Leaf Ninja found you, you were barely breathing and losing blood.” Sumiko said  
Eiji let out a loud sigh, “That is true.”  
Sumiko scooted closer to him, “Can you show me?”  
Eiji sighed again and started to remove his shirt and pants leaving him in pair of silk boxers.  
Sumiko nearly grasped as she saw the scars on Eiji’s body, small scars cress crossed his arms and legs both back the front, but he had one long deep cut on his chest.  
“Well yeah the guy did a number on me-“He was cut off as Sumiko placed a kiss on his lips.  
“I think I’m ready for the next step.” She whispered into his ear as she removed her robe and laid down on the bed.  
Eiji smirked as he removed his boxers and got on the bed as well.

Eiji started kissing her lips and moved down to her collar bone. Eiji brought his tongue to her excited nipples and began gently sucking on them. His right moved lower and traveled through the curls of dark brown hair above her womanhood until then landed at her entrance. Sumiko felt her lower body nearly begging to have the fingers inside of her. The next moment she felt Eiji’s fingers penetrate her and soon they were pumping in and out of her. Eiji’s mouth still playing with her breasts and nipples and the fingers Sumiko felt the knot in her stomach grow, and the next second explode. Then she felt Eiji’s arms around her as her body shook from the strength of her orgasm. She looked down and saw how her wet the sheets were, and blushed.  
“We may to have to ask for new sheets.” Sumiko said  
Eiji lightly laughed, “I think we should keep them, I found that incredibly sexy. Sumiko’s blush darkened as she snuggled deeper into Eiji’s chest.  
Eiji gently flipped Sumiko onto her front and began to give her a massage.  
Sumiko let a pleasured groan,  
“My, my I guess simply being a bride is enough to cause stress huh?”  
The man’s answer was a series of happy groans.  
“How did you learn to do this?” Sumiko asked breathing heavily  
Eiji let out a chuckle, :”Fun fact I wasn’t actually supposed. I sent on a mission to assassinate a target in a massage parlor. It was easy enough to get and disguise myself as a worker, but unknown to me the target had rescheduled there massage for a later date. I could either learn or leave and fail the mission. Long story short I stayed. The best part was I was able to accomplish my mission and keep the tips I made, and I made quite a bit of money during my time there.”  
“Lucky me” Sumiko sighed sleepily  
Eiji swatted Sumiko on the bum causing the woman to jump up a moment before he flipped her to her back and placed her legs on his shoulder so he was eye level with her slit.  
“I can’t have you fall asleep on me yet. There is still one last thing I want to do.” He gazed hungrily at her. “I got a taste before when you squirted on me, but know I want it straight from the source.” He paused for a moment the a gentle smile replayed the hunger. “You are truly are beautiful. “

The next moment Sumiko let out a wordless gasp as her new husband was devouring her. Her grip was tight she knew she was ripping the bedsheets underneath her. The pleasure was rising and rising, she tried to hold on but it was too much. She let herself go and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body convulsed. The next moment Eiji was holding her and placing wet kisses along her body and face as she came down from her organismic high. Sumiko took a few deep breaths and her vision went from blurry to normal. She saw that her husband’s face looked like he just got out of a shower.  
Eiji let out a soft chuckle, “You drenched me love and I don’t think all of that was part of your orgasm,”  
Sumiko blushed and lowered her head. Had she just peed on her husband? Eiji smiled and lifted her chin so she faced him Any doubts she had were erased as he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him as they fell onto the bed and Eiji threw the bed sheet over them. 

“But don’t we have to finish? Sumiko asked glancing at her husband’s manhood which stood tall and proud.  
“We have a week, and besides you look like you need some sleep.” Eiji said kissing Sumiko on the nose as her eyes closed. It wasn’t soon after that Eiji followed her to sleep.

With a yawn Eiji awoke and looked over to see Sumiko still asleep, with a smile he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and put on a set of spar clothes and headed to the kitchen. It was an hour later that Sumiko woke up and smelled breakfast. Putting on a robe she headed toward the kitchen and saw Eiji cooking.  
He turned to her, “Good morning love sit down. I’ll have breakfast ready in a moment.” Sumiko sat down and the next moment Eiji sat a plate down to her and took the seat next to her.  
“Can I expect breakfast everyone morning?” Sumiko asked  
Eiji chuckled, “Not every morning I am ninja after all. But I promise every chance I get, I will.” With a smile that Sumiko returned.  
That was how the newly married couple sent there first morning and both knew that it was a start, but it was just that a start and that was something they could both build on.

Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Share your thoughts in a comments . If you did enjoy the story then please check out my other stories on my profile. As always thank you for the support.


End file.
